Vehicle refueling systems, such as in-flight refueling systems, may use a boom to transfer fuel from a fuel tanker vehicle to a fuel receiving vehicle. The boom may include control systems and communication systems that facilitate refueling of the fuel receiving vehicle. To facilitate communication of control signals and voice communications, one or more wires or other physical electrical connectors may run the length of the boom. The wires or other physical or electrical connections may be subject to wear and tear as a result of relative movement of portions of the boom. To address this concern, some booms use contact strips with brushes or spring-type contacts as well as coiled-type phone cords that maintain the electrical connection during relative movement of portions of the boom.